YuGiOh! 5D's: Magic of the Elements
by Serpentdragon
Summary: As the evil Morgrath - the King of Destruction, prepares to reawaken to conquer both the Human and the Duel Monsters Spirit World, the five Elemental Sorcerers return to defeat their mighty foe once and for all. Join Ryuki Kasshu and his friends as they embrace their destinies and unlock the only magic powerful enough to save both worlds! Accepting minor OCs.
1. Prologue

**Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Magic of the Elements**

**By Serpentdragon**

**Disclaimer: **Alright guys, as I'm sure you know, I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's or anything relating to Yu-Gi-Oh! They are the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahasi. The only things I own are my original characters and my original cards and monsters.

**Crepusculon: **We hope you enjoy the story.

**Ryuki: **Now let's get this party started!

**Prologue: Let the Magic Begin!**

_Duel Monsters Spirit World_

_The Duel Monsters Spirit World was once a peaceful place. For centuries, Duel Monsters of all different types and attributes co-existed and lived in harmony. This peace was protected by five powerful Spellcasters known as the Elemental Sorcerers._

_Their leader Crepusculon, noble and wise, held both the power of light and darkness, and did his best to maintain peace and justice._

_The next was Pyrus, courageous and valiant, who was master of fire and never hesitated to stand up to evil._

_Then there was Aquaria, compassionate and fair, who controlled the waters and would always come to the aid of those in need._

_Their mightiest member was Gaion, strong and kind, who could unleash the power of the earth and was always ready to defend the weak._

_Lastly, there was Aerea, witty and clever, who had tamed the wind and used it to outwit even the most deceptive of villains._

_With their great magic and power over the elements, they had managed to counter every threat that had come their way. That is until they met their greatest foe…_

_One day, the Spirit World came under attack by mighty demon known as Morgrath the King of Destruction. The powerful monster took the world completely by surprise, destroying everything that stood in his way. With his powerful army of darkness, it seemed like his victory was inevitable._

_As soon as the great threat appeared, the Elemental Sorcerers immediately fought back, leading the Duel Monsters against Morgrath's forces and doing everything in their power to defeat him. However, they soon found that even their combined power was not enough to defeat Morgrath._

"_Shining Shadow!"_

"_Blazing Storm!"_

"_Mystic Hurricane!"_

"_Seismic Crusher!"_

"_Tempest Slasher!"_

_In their final battle, Morgrath was able to withstand the combined strength of all five of the Sorcerers! "HAHAHAHA! You pathetic magicians stand no chance against me! My power is infinite, and I will unleash all of it to annihilate you all and take my place as rightful ruler of both this world and the human world! Genocide Typhoon!" Raising his powerful mace into the air, Morgrath unleashed a storm of black lightning that blasted all of the Elemental Sorcerers, sending them crashing into the ground._

_Crepusculon groaned as he pushed himself back up, readjusting his hood as he wiped the blood he felt trickling from his forehead. "Grrr… This isn't working! Fighting Morgrath like this will only end in our defeat!"_

_Gaion growled as he stood back up, holding his staff defensively as he said, "There must be something we can do! We can't let Morgrath win!"_

_Aerea looked to the others nervously, eventually finding the courage to say, "There is one way we can stop him. If we combine our powers, we can trap him in the Millennial Slumber and then lock him away!"_

_Pyrus, being the most hot-headed member of the group, looked to Aerea incredulously, believing she had lost it. "The Millennial Slumber!? Aerea, I have never questioned your wisdom before, but this is ridiculous! All that will do is lock him away for some time! He is too powerful to be trapped by it forever! He'll eventually escape!"_

_Aquaria then gently put her hand on her comrade's shoulder as she said, "It's our only option for now, Pyrus. Besides, if nothing else, we'll end the threat he poses now and give us the time we need to increase our strength so that when he does escape, we can defeat him!"_

_Pyrus gave a growl, but knew she was right. Sighing, he looked to Crepusculon and said, "It's up to you, old friend. What do we do?"_

_Crepusculon looked up at Morgrath who was approaching the five, ready to deliver the final blow, trying to think as quickly as he could. Finally, he said, "…We put him into the sleep. It's our only hope. Now, let's combine our power and- GAAAHHH!"_

_All five of them gave a groan of pain as they were sent flying, Morgrath's mace pummeling through the cave they were hiding in and destroying it. "No more talking or hiding for you, weaklings! I'm going to destroy you all once and for all! And with you deaths comes my ascendance! Goodbye, Elemental Sorcerers!"_

_As he said this, he pointed his mace at them as at the spiked tip, a powerful black ball of energy surrounded by purple lightning began to grow. Gaion's eyes widened in shock as he realized what was going on. "NO! He can't be serious! That's his most powerful attack, the World Devastator! If he uses that, he'll destroy half the Spirit World!"_

_Crepusculon nodded quickly, his face contorted with worry. "Indeed, which means we have no time to spare! Hurry, my friends! The time is now!"_

_They all gave a sharp nod. "Right!"_

_Instantly, the five flew into the air, surrounding Morgrath. Holding their staffs out, the colored gems at the top of them pointed to the King of Destruction, the five began to chant as the gems began to glow._

"_Oh, magic of the elements, hear our cry_

_A time of great need is now nigh…"_

_Suddenly, a golden circle surrounded Morgrath, connecting all the staffs of the Sorcerers together. Morgrath looked around himself with worry, unsure of what was going on. "What… What trickery is this?" He stopped his attack and began slamming his mace against the circle, only to find his attacks could not break it._

"_Awaken now, o magic so ancient_

_To weaken our foe and end this engagement._

_Drain his strength and make him sleep_

_So that our world may once again have peace!_

_Millennial Slumber!"_

_Suddenly, magic runes began appearing around Morgrath, casting an even greater golden light upon him, blinding the giant demon. "NO! I will NOT be defeated! I am Morgrath – the King of Destruction! I cannot be stopped!" But try as he might, his attacks were no match against the seal that held him in. Finally, he surrounded by an orb of golden light which, when the light passed, turned him to stone, his now-stone body surrounded by iron chains._

_The five Sorcerers then fell to the ground, exhausted. Their spell had used up much of their magic, but in the end they were victorious. Morgrath, at least for the time being, had been defeated._

_When they at last could stand once more, the five looked to the frozen body of their enemy solemnly, knowing that this was only a temporary victory. "This seal will only hold him for so long, maybe a millennium at most," Pyrus said sadly._

_Crepusculon nodded as he looked up at him. "Yes… Which means we must use that time to gather our strength and become more powerful. We will need to be stronger than we are now to defeat Morgrath for good."_

_Aquaria nodded as she said, inquisitively, "Yes, indeed, but how? What method of magic can we use to become strong enough to defeat such a being as Morgrath?"_

_Aerea then stepped forward as she said, "I believe I may have an answer to that." Stabbing her staff into the ground, she clapped her hands, summoning forth a large spellbook which floated before her. Licking her thumb, she thumbed through the pages until she finally found the right page. "During my research, I have found that in the past when Duel Monster Spirits have partnered up with humans, the combined power of their spirits have allowed the Duel Monsters to acquire new levels of power they never knew they could achieve."_

_Crepusculon gave an approving nod, seeing the wisdom in the youngest member of their group. "Very well. We will take Aerea's words to heart. We ourselves shall go into sleep and await the day that Morgrath is going to return. When that day comes, we shall go to the Human World and find a human master to join with. Our combined powers should then give us the strength to defeat Morgrath once and for all."_

_The five all gave a nod, solemnly and silently making their agreement. They then took their staffs and put them in the center of their circle. In a flash of light, the five then teleported away, sealing themselves in a remote part of the Spirit World, waiting for the day the world would need them once more._

_For centuries, they waited…_

_And now… Their time has come…_

**Serpentdragon: **Okay, so that is the prologue of my new Yugioh 5D's fanfiction. And now, I will you give you all the chance to be a part of the story. I am accepting Original Characters to be part of this story. They will serve as can be the Best Friend(s), Rival(s), Love Interests, Servants of Morgrath, or any combination of the above possibly. Based on the characters I receive, I will determine which ones get an Elemental Sorcerer. Also, as this takes place after 5D's, you can use XYZ Monsters.

For those of you interested, here is the basic character profile:

Name:

Age:

Deck:

Ace Monster:

Appearance:

Biography/Personality:

Special Abilities: (Psychic Duelist, can see Duel Spirits, etc)

Now, here is my OC who will be the main character of the story:

Name: Ryuki "Wizard" Kasshu

Age: 19

Deck: Spellcaster

Ace Monster(s): Dark Eradicator Warlock, Arcanite Magician, Crepusculon – The Sorcerer of Dark Light

Appearance: Ryuki stands at 5'11". He has fair skin and short, obsidian black hair with the tips being dyed gold. His eyes are an amber color. He has a lean build and has a long scar going down his left eye. Around his neck, he always wears a pendant with a gold rune on it.

When he is performing his magic, he wears a black suit with black dress shoes, a black button up shirt, and a gold tie.

His normal clothes are usually a fitted black hoodie with white trim, blue jeans, a gold ring on his left index finger, and black sandals.

His Riding Suit is a white motorcycle jacket with a gold kanji for "light" on the back, a white and gold version of Jack's helmet, a black t-shirt with a gold kanji for "darkness," white leather pants, and black riding boots. His Duel Runner is a black version of Yusei's Runner with silver lightning going across it and the image of a magician's top hat on the front.

Biography/Personality: Ryuki is a very inquisitive person. Because of the many mysteries in his life, he is constantly trying to gain more knowledge to unravel the truth of who he is. But other than that, he is normally a light-hearted person, always looking to make people smile. Under pressure, though, he becomes a focused and determined warrior, never backing down without a fight.

Ryuki was raised by his grandparents, Kyoji and Sakuya Kasshu, as his parents supposedly died in a car crash when he was only two years old. Despite this traumatic event, he lived a happy life, his grandparents wanting to do everything in their power to fill their grandson's life with joy as best they could. This desire passed from them to him, and Ryuki then wanted to do the same thing for others by finding some way to bring happiness into their lives as well.

He wound up finding he had a seemingly natural skill for magic, first performing small tricks for his grandparents and then, as he got better, started performing bigger tricks for bigger crowds. All who saw him wondered how he could pull of his amazing feats as he did, as they seemed to be just too good to be mere illusions. Little did he know that there was actually more than mere sleight of hand to his tricks.

However, as Ryuki got a little older, he, like most kids his age, fell in love with Duel Monsters. So, to combine his two great passions, he began running a Spellcaster Deck. Making a name for himself as both a promising young magician and Duelist, he earned the nickname "The Dueling Wizard." He became a local star in the Turbo Dueling Circuit and famous across Japan for his magic, often bringing in Duel Monsters to his magic act.

His life, however, would soon be flipped upside down when he found a Synchro Monster called "Crepusculon – the Sorcerer of Dark Light."

Special Abilities: He can see and speak to Duel Spirits

**Ryuki: **Hey there, guys, Ryuki here. In the next installment, my life gets an unexpected turn when I am attacked by some freaky Duelist named Specter who claims I am a threat to the goals of his master. Just who is this master of his? And what is the deal with this new Synchro Monster I got? Find out on the next chapter of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's: Magic of the Elements – "The Shining Sorcerer Crepusculon!"

"**Crepusculon, attack! Shining Shadow!"**


	2. Update and Character Selection

Hey there everyone, Serpentdragon here. I apologize about the long wait for an update to my story. I just want you all to know that I AM continuing this story. College has just made it hard for me to find time to write more. Anyway, just to give you a heads up, here are the selected main characters:

**Familiars of the Elemental Sorcerers:**

Aerea – Sorceress of Wind: Kurogasa Kurugi by Fenikkusumaru

Pyrus – Sorcerer of Fire: Tyson Blaze by Typhoon Swell

Aquaria – Sorceress of Water: Eleanor Morris by DeadlyThunder195

Gaion – Sorcerer of Earth: Syrus King by Inhuman X

**Special Allies of the Familiars:**

Ritsu Himuro by thetrueazure

Takashi Nakamura by Spirit Reader

**Other Allies/Potential Love Interests**

Stephanie Starlet Doci by Akiza Izinski

Dawn Morris by DeadlyThunder195

Lila Button by E-arth Duelist

Mikoto Kazehana by Fenikkusumaru

"**Gray" Characters**

Ryokai Navega, Itsuri Noyama, and Youkai by CrystalWolf5430

Thank you everyone for submitting characters. If you submitted a character and they are not mentioned or you still want to submit characters, I am still accepting one-off and minor reoccurring characters. I will have Chapter One out for you soon, though.


	3. Ch 1: The Shining Sorcerer Crepusculon!

**YuGiOh! 5D's – Magic of the Elements**

**Chapter 1: The Shining Sorcerer - Crepusculon!**

**Serpentdragon: **Alright! It's time for the first real chapter of the story. I really do apologize to all of you for not having updated sooner. College has gotten in the way, but I do intend to get this story up and running.

**Ryuki: **Finally! I finally get to make my appearance in the story.

**Crepusculon: **Calm yourself, Ryuki. You're the main character, you were bound to show up at some point.

**Ryuki: **I know, I know… I'm just REALLY excited! It's my first appearance.

**Crepusculon: *Sigh* **Very well. Serpentdragon, you best start the story before he has a heart attack from excitement.

**Serpentdragon: **Right… Anyway, as I said before, YuGiOh 5D's and the rest of the YuGiOh franchise is the property of Konami and Kazuki Takahashi. All I own are my original characters and cards. Any other OCs that appear are the property of their respective owners.

* * *

It has been 20 years since Yusei Fudo and the Signers of the Crimson Dragon saved New Domino City from Z-ONE and the Ark Cradle. Ever since the implementation of the Fortune system implemented by Yusei to monitor Ener-D reactions and keep them under control, the city has once again continued to flourish and has remained the center of the Dueling world. All around the city, everyone was living prosperously, including the Satellite sector, now reconnected to the city thanks to the Daedalus Bridge. However, little did the citizens of New Domino know that their comfortable lives were about to interrupted once more and that a new team of champions would need to step forward to protect the city…

Beneath the ruins of the old Arcadia Movement building, in a dimly lit chamber, candles being the only source of light, seven robed figures sat around a table for a meeting. Beneath their hoods, their faces were mostly hidden.

"Our master will be awakening soon," said one of the figures in a gruff voice.

"Indeed, which means he'll be needing souls to restore his strength," replied another in a silky, seductive voice, clearly a woman.

Another male voice, this one younger sounding than the first, added, "Harvesting just any soul is easy, but to restore his power quickly, he'll need strong souls, the souls of powerful Duelists."

As the others nodded their heads, another female voice spoke out, this one a little deeper and stronger sounding, saying, "What about the Elemental Sorcerers? I'm sure they have already sensed our master beginning to awaken. I am sure that they soon will be seeking out human masters to partner with."

A chuckle could be heard from the other end of the table where the one who seemed to be the leader sat. "Then we take them out before they join together. We eliminate their masters before they can join with them or at the very least before the whole group is able to come together."

The one next to him just scoffed at this, crossing her arms as she said, "As wonderful an idea that is, O Fearless Leader, there is a slight problem: Just how do you plan to do it? They are not exactly just going to walk around with a sign around their necks saying, 'Servants of Morgrath, please come kill me. I have an Elemental Sorcerer.'"

The leader then pointed across the table to the only member who had not spoken yet as he said, "I believe our friend down there can answer that."

Turning his hooded face to the others, he said in a monotone voice, "I have already begun seeking them out. Specter?" Suddenly, out the darkness came dashing a being, his features obscured by the surrounding darkness as he bowed before his master. "How goes your search?"

Specter looked up, his eyes glowing in the candlelight, as he said, "I believe I have tracked down the first of the masters of the Elemental Sorcerers. By the time this day is done, he will be dead." And with that, he disappeared.

The leader then stood back up as he said, "You see, my friends, everything is as it should be. It will not be long before we have destroyed the Elemental Sorcerers and our master reawakens. We will then join him in glory as we make this world and the Spirit World ours!" He then grabbed his golden goblet and held it up in a toast. "To Morgrath – King of Destruction!"

The other six members all grabbed their goblets as well and shared in the toast.

"ALL HAIL KING MORGATH!"

They all began to laugh maniacally, believing their victory was already guaranteed…

* * *

The sun was shining bright that same morning. It cast a beautiful glow over the quaint little house sitting on the hill, the trees surrounding it making it seem somewhat secluded, yet welcoming at the same time. If one walked out of it and came into the front yard, they got a perfect view of New Domino City.

In one of the rooms, a young man laid asleep, the only sound in the room being his light breathing. He lay on his bed, the sheets covering halfway up his chest. He was a handsome young man: fair complexion, athletic build, amber eyes with a long scar down his left eye, and short spiked black hair with the tips dyed gold. His name was Ryuki Kasshu.

On the desk next to his bed sat a Duel Monsters deck. Suddenly, appearing over the deck were two Duel Spirits, Card Ejector and Miracle Flipper. The two young Spellcasters looked over at their human friend with surprise. Miracle Flipper broke the silence as he said, _"Geez, he sure can sleep."_

Ejector gave a nod to her companion as she said, _"Yeah… Especially considering it's his birthday today."_ With a sigh, she leaned back as she floated around and said, _"Hard to believe our boy is 19 years old today."_

Flipper nodded as he pretended to tear up and said, _"Our little boy is growing up!"_

Ejector floated over to Flipper and patted her hands on his shoulders as she said, _"Be strong… Be strong."_

Flipper then floated back over to Ryuki as he continued to sleep and said, _"I can't believe he is still asleep, though. You'd think he would manage to wake up on his own birthday."_ He then looked over to the clock and his eyes bulged. _"He needs to get over to the theater very soon. His show starts in two hours!"_

Ejector looked to Flipper and said with a quirked eyebrow, _"The usual?" _Flipper just nodded. The two floated above Ryuki and held out their wands, summoning out megaphones. The two of them took them in their hands. Flipper then pantomimed to Ejector _"3… 2… 1…"_ And together, they shouted-

"_WAKE UP, RYUKI!"_

The boy woke up with a start, rolling over and falling halfway off the bed. Looking around confused, he looked to see Miracle Flipper and Card Ejector floating above him with big smiles on their faces. "What was that all about!?"

"_HAPPY BIRTHDAY, RYUKI!"_

Ryuki scratched the back of his head with confusion as he looked to two of his closest Duel Spirits before realizing that today was indeed his birthday. "Oh yeah… I forgot that was today. Heh heh." But then his eyes widened when he saw the time on his clock. "OH NO! I need to be at the theater in an hour!" Ryuki then leapt out of bed and rushed into the bathroom to shower and brush his teeth. He then came rushing out a few minutes and dove right into his closet. When he came out, he was dressed in blue jeans, a fitted black hoodie, a necklace with a gold rune around his neck, and black sandals he slid onto his feet.

Ejector tilted her as she looked to her human friend quizzically and asked, _"How come you aren't dressed in your riding suit?"_

Ryuki continued to run about the room as he gathered his stuff and said, "My Duel Runner is in the shop! I have to run!" He then slammed the door behind as he rushed out.

Flipper then looked to Ejector and counted down, _"3… 2… 1… Now."_

Ryuki then came rushing back into the room, grabbing his deck and his Duel Disk. "Sorry, guys. Almost forgot about you. Okay, let's go!" He then slid his deck into his Duel Disk before slipping it onto his left arm and then running out of his room again.

* * *

Down in the kitchen, Sakuya Kasshu chuckled as she made breakfast when she started to her grandson come running down. Looking over to her husband, Kyoji, who sat reading the newspaper, she shook her head with a smile as she said, "That boy only makes that big a ruckus when he is late or hungry."

Kyoji just nodded at her, keeping his eyes on the newspaper as he said, "Well, in this case, I think it's a mix of both, knowing the special breakfast you have for him."

Right on cue, Ryuki was down the stairs at the table just as Sakuya was setting it for breakfast, literally hoping into the first available chair. "Happy birthday, Ryuki!" Sakuya looked to Ryuki happily as she kissed her grandson's cheek as she put the food down.

Kyoji flipped his paper down and looked to him with a smile as he said, "Yes, happy birthday, my boy. How does it feel to be 19?"

Meanwhile, Ryuki had already begun to shovel down the full spread of eggs, bacon, toast, fruit, and orange juice his grandmother had laid out for him. "I'll tell you later when I'm not rushed for time and not hungry, Grandpa! I have to be at the theater in an hour and my Duel Runner is still in the shop!"

Sakuya gave a gasp as she looked at the clock and said, "Oh my! I didn't realize how close to showtime it was for you. Kyoji?"

Her husband nodded quickly as he folded his newspaper before putting it on the bookstand beside him, hopping up more spryly than one would expect of a man his age as he said, "I'm on it. I'll go get the car started." He then, with a bit of haste in his step, left the house to start up his car.

Once Ryuki had managed to finish up his breakfast, he hopped up. Then, moving quickly behind his grandmother who was starting to clean things up, he kissed Sakuya's cheek as he said, "Thanks for the breakfast, Grandma! It was delicious! I'll see you after the show!"

Smiling at her grandson as he ran out the door, Sakuya called after him, "Break a leg, honey! But don't be out too long afterwards! Your grandpa and I want to celebrate part of your birthday with you!" She could see from the wave he gave her that he heard her. Smiling, she then went back to cleaning up.

* * *

It was a 20 minute drive from Ryuki's house to New Domino Theater. As his grandfather's car pulled up by the curb in front of the stage door, Ryuki grabbed his stuff as he looked to his father and said, "Thanks for the ride, Grandpa. I'll see you later."

Kyoji nodded as he reached over to playfully mess with Ryuki's spiked hair as he said, "Make it a show to remember, kiddo! I know you'll do great!"

Once he unlocked the stage door, Ryuki made his way towards his dressing room, moving amongst the stagehands and such as he made his way there. Once inside, his manager Bianca was there with a rather annoyed look on her face. "I was beginning to get worried. I was starting to think that you weren't gonna make it in time."

Ryuki just rolled his eyes as he pulled his hoodie over his head, throwing it on the couch as he started to get dressed into his performance outfit. "Jeez, Bianca, relax! I'm here now! You can't even cut me some slack on my birthday?"

She just rolled her eyes back at him as he buttoned up his black dress shirt and kicked off his sandals. "Yeah, yeah, yeah, happy birthday and what not. Now come on! We've got a show to do!"

Before too long, Ryuki was dressed in an all black suit, black dress shirt, patent leather black dress shoes, and a shiny gold tie. Leaving his jacket open, he rushed to make-up and was ready to go five minutes before the curtain went up. Looking to the stage manager, he asked, "Everything all set, Domon?"

The heavier set man nodded as he pulled his headset over his ears, adjusting the microphone attached to it to be right over his mouth. "You bet. All we need now is for you to do your thing, Ryuki."

The young magician smiled as he patted the man on the shoulder. "Good to hear." As Domon then began speaking to the stage crew over his headset, Ryuki went into position with a big smile on his face. "Showtime…"

* * *

The audience was cheering as the house lights dimmed, spotlights flying everywhere.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! BOYS AND GIRLS! CHILDREN OF ALL AGES! WE PROUDLY WELCOME YOU TONIGHT TO THE NEW DOMINO THEATER FOR AN EXCELLENT SHOW!"

The curtains opened to reveal three very large Magical Hats, just like on the card.

"HIS MAGIC HAS BEEN THE TALK OF NEW DOMINO AND THE REST OF JAPAN FOR NEARLY A YEAR! HIS EXPLOITS HAVE BEEN TALKED ABOUT IN EVERY NEWSPAPER AND ON EVERY NEWS SHOW!"

Suddenly, two of the Magical Hats fell down, revealing two beautiful girls dressed as the Dark Magician Girl and Magician's Valkyria.

"HE IS THE MAGICAL…"

The girls tipped over the hat to show there was nothing or no one in there.

"HE IS THE MYSTERIOUS…"

They then flipped the hat back up before posing, their hands pointed towards the remaining Hat.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, PLEASE WELCOME, THE DUELING MASTER OF MAGIC, THE PRINCE OF SPELLCASTERS: RYUKI KASSHU!"

The girls stepped back as suddenly, the hat exploded, revealing Ryuki standing there as the smoke cleared, a smirk on his face as he cooly leaned against one part of the hat still standing.. The entire crowd cheered and applauded immensely as his theme music came on. Smiling, he stepped forward, took one of each of the girls' hands, kissed them, and then walked forward to bow for the audience. "Thank you! Thank you, everyone! As mentioned, I am Ryuki Kasshu, and I am here to blow your mind and astound your senses with incredible feats of magic! But first, I will need help from my lovely assistants."

The two girls came back on stage, rolling in a real life replica of the Mystic Box. As Ryuki explained the trick he would be performing, up in the rafters, leaning against a railing between two lights, a cloaked figure stood watching. Lifting his right wrist to his lips, he said into what appeared to be a watch, "I have the target in sight. Preparing to engage…"

* * *

The performance was indeed one of Ryuki's best. The entire time, had had the crowd on the edge of their seats, amazed by the seemingly impossible feats he performed them. As swords pierced the Mystic Box and the pieces were separated, the door opened to reveal Ryuki's body was indeed inside, split into three. And there so many more. He levitated himself and volunteers. He made a chair disappear and reappear three times larger. No one could figure out how he could pull off such fantastic illusions, to some extent, not even Ryuki himself knew.

The truth was that it was no illusion.

As the show ended, Ryuki received a standing ovation from the crowd. Smiling and waving to them, he then said, "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming out to spend my birthday with me! Have a great night!" He then signaled his two assistants to join him on stage, kissing each of their hands as they then took their bows.

Once that was over, Ryuki came backstage to a huge round of applause from the crew, even Bianca, now seeming far less pissed off then she was when she thought Ryuki was gonna be late. High fives, hugs, and handshakes were exchanged as Ryuki made his way back to his dressing room, thanking everyone for their hard work and their birthday wishes. "Great show, Ryuki," Bianca said as she followed him into the dressing room.

He smiled back at her as he threw his jacket onto the back of his dressing room chair and said, "Thanks, Bianca." As he looked back to the desk where he got his makeup done, he noticed an envelope on there. "Hhhmmm…" Picking it up and flipping it over in his hand, he saw it was addressed to him, but there was no return address. "Bianca, do you know who left this here for me?"

Bianca looked to him confused as she examined the envelope. Walking over, she looked at the envelope quickly and said, "No… Come to think of it, no one should have been in here since you went on stage."

Quirking a confused eyebrow, Ryuki said, "Well, let's see what we got here…" Grabbing a letter opener, he opened the lid of the envelope. Inside were two things. The first was a note:

"_Ryuki Kasshu-_

_ May this gift aid you and others in the dark days ahead. Never doubt your skills._

_-A friend"_

"What the hell does that mean?" Bianca asked, concerned over what the letter said. Something about that did not sound promising for her rising star.

Ryuki shrugged as he put the letter down and said, "I don't know." Reaching into the envelope, he took out the second thing in it: a Synchro Monster. "Let's see, 'Crepusculon – Sorcerer of Dark Light.' Never heard of this monster." He then began scanning quickly over the card, reading what it could do. As he did, he was struck with a sort of familiarity… Like he was supposed to have this card.

Just then, a huge crash rocked the dressing room. Crashing through the ceiling was the cloaked man from before. As Bianca screamed, he swatted her aside, knocking her out cold, keeping his eyes locked on Ryuki.

"Bianca!" As Ryuki started to go over to check on her, he was immediately blocked by the mysterious assailant. "Who are you!? What do you want from me!?"

The cloaked man through back his dark cloak, revealing a man in his early 30s. He had pale, almost gray skin, dark, obsidian black hair with a beard, and piercing red eyes. "My name is Specter, Ryuki Kasshu, and my master wishes you destroyed. By the time I am done here, the Twilight Mage will be eliminated."

Ryuki felt a mix of defiance and fear. He was certainly freaked out by this man who just appeared and told him he wanted to kill him. But his urge to defend himself told him not to back down. "I don't know what your deal is or who your master is, but I don't intend on going down without a fight!"

Specter just nodded as he said, "I know." Then, pointing at Ryuki's Duel Disk, he telekinetically threw it at him. As Ryuki caught it, he was suddenly surrounded by purple flames as Specter produced on his left arm a Duel Disk reminiscent of the ones used by the followers of the Orichalcos.

Ryuki looked around in confusion at the flames. "What is this? We haven't even started Dueling yet! How are these holograms he-YEOW!" He shouted in pain as he quickly pulled his hand back, feeling his fingers burning. "Those… Those are real?" He then remembered in Duel Academy when they had studied the Signers that this sort of occurrence was common when they fought those Shadow Duels against the Dark Signers. "Is this… Is this a Shadow Duel?"

Specter nodded grimly at him as he slid his deck into his Duel Disk. "Yes. Only one of us will leave this Duel with their soul intact."

Ryuki gulped nervously. That changed everything. Now, not just his life, but his very soul was on the line. _Oh man, what am I gonna do? If I lose this Duel, I-_

"_Don't give in to fear, Ryuki! You can win!_ _Just trust yourself!"_

Looking in confusion at his left hand, Ryuki remembered he was still holding that Synchro Monster, Crepusculon. He could have sworn he heard that voice come from him. "A Duel Spirit…?" Taking a deep breath, he slid the card into his Extra Deck as he then slid his Duel Disk onto his arm, his auto-shuffler shuffling his deck. "Fine… You wanna play hard ball? Then bring it on!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

**Ryuki: 4000**

**Specter: 4000**

Ryuki looked to Specter defiantly as he said, "I'll start this Duel off! Draw!" As the flames around them roared, Ryuki drew the top card from his Deck, examining what he had. "I'll begin by summoning my Silent Magician LV 4 **(4/1000/1000) **in attack mode!" In a rain of sparkles, the white and blue robed young magician appeared silently to the field, holding his staff close to him. "Now, I'll set one card facedown and end my turn." The aforementioned facedown appeared in front of Ryuki as he set the card in his Duel Disk. Looking back to Specter, he said, "Your move, freak!"

Specter nodded solemnly as he said, "Indeed. Draw!"

As he grabbed his top card, Ryuki then said, "And now, my Silent Magician's effect activates! Whenever my opponent draws a card, I can add one Spell Counter to him!" On cue, one blue jeweled Spell Counter appeared on Silent Magician's hat. "Also, for each Spell Counter attached to him, Silent Magician's ATK increases by 500 **(1000-1500)**!" Silent Magician became engulfed in a blue aura briefly, growing slightly taller and slightly buffer.

Specter, though did not seem intimidated. "It matters not. Now, I will continue my turn," he said as he examined his hand. "For my move, I will summon Grand Tiki Elder **(4/1500/800)** in attack mode." Hopping out of the portal came the odd-looking tiki, moving its hands oddly. "Next, I'll equip it with the Equip Spell Mask of Brutality. Now, his ATK increase by 1000 **(1500-2500)**, but I must pay 1000 Life Points during each Standby Phase." As the Spell Card appeared on the field, the frightening mask appeared, latching onto Grand Tiki Elder, making him roar in pain. "However, I will not have to worry about that cost as I activate the Continuous Spell Masked Doll!" Appearing on the field was a fiendish looking doll with glowing red eyes and an Eye of Udjat on its forehead. "Now, as long as this card, I do not pay Life Points for card costs."

Ryuki's eyes bugged. "Wha-what!?"

Specter nodded as he said, "Now then, Grand Tiki Elder, attack his Silent Magician now! Voodoo Curse!" Grand Tiki Elder began chanting in an unknown language as purple and blue energy appeared in its hands. Once it charged up enough, he unleashed the blaster, sending it straight for Silent Magician.

Ryuki then smirked. "Reversed card, activate! Trap, activate! Magician's Selection!" The facedown flipped up, revealing a Dark Magician holding its staff in front of a mystic circle. "When one of my Spellcasters is attacked, I can destroy the monster on my opponent's side of the field with the lowest ATK and destroy it! However, since you only have one, I know just the one! Bye-bye, Grand Tiki Elder!"

The card flew in front of Silent Magician, absorbing the blast. Just then, a mystic circle like the one pictured appeared behind Grand Tiki Elder. As the creature turned to look, its own attack came flying out, destroying it.

Specter grimaced momentarily but remained completely calm. "Very well. I'll set one card facedown and end my move."

Ryuki continued to smirk as he said, "What happened to your confidence from before? You don't seem quite so cocky now. Worried I'm not gonna be as easy to beat as you thought?" Specter just stood silently. "Not much of a talker, eh? Fine! My move!" Drawing the top card of his Deck, Ryuki seemed content with it. "Excellent. Alright, Specter, I'll begin this turn by summoning my Arcane Apprentice **(4/1000/400) **to the field!" Out of a small portal appeared the cloaked, red-eyed magician, holding its staff protectively in front of a set of armor floating behind it. "And now, I'll tune my Level 4 Silent Magician with my Level 2 Arcane Apprentice!" Arcane Apprentice leapt into the air, transforming into two Synchro Gates. Silent Magician then flew through them, turning into a orange-lined see-through form as four stars formed inside it.

"_The mightiest winds herald the coming of a powerful sorceress! May her magic blow away all my foes! Synchro Summon! Appear now, Tempest Magician!"_

As an explosion of light came from the Synchro Gates, a beautiful woman in blue robes with gray hair and a scythe with a blade of pure wind appeared **(6/2200/1400)**. "And now, because she was Synchro Summoned, I can add one Spell Counter onto her." The Spell Counter appeared on her scythe, filling a slot write near the top. "Next, because Arcane Apprentice was used for the Synchro Summon, I can add one 'Assault Mode Activate' to my hand." His Duel Disk immediately produced the card for him and reshuffled itself the moment he took the card. "Next, I'll activate my Magician's next effect. Once per turn, I can discard any number of cards from my hand to the Graveyard to put a Spell Counter onto a card on the field, so I'll give one to her by discarding my Assault Mode Activate." Right after, another Spell Counter appeared on her scythe. "Now, I remove both of those Spell Counters to activate her last effect, dealing you 500 points of damage for each one, so take 1000 points of damage!" The gems disappeared, causing the wind blade of Tempest Magician's scythe to become more violent. "Go, Magic Tornado!"

Tempest Magician gave a yell as she leapt into the air, slashing her scythe in front of her. As she did, she released the blade which became a powerful tornado. It flew towards Specter, surrounding him. He stood with his arms crossed, grunting slightly as he got a few cuts.

**Ryuki: 4000**

**Specter: 3000**

As Tempest Magician rejoined his side, Ryuki then said, "Alright, now it's time for the real fun! Battle!" Looking towards Specter, Ryuki thought, _Alright… If this attack works, I'll have him on the ropes! And then, I can use Tempest Magician's effect to end this next turn!_ Pointing towards Specter, Ryuki then called out, "Tempest Magician, attack Specter's Life Points directly! Cyclone Slash!"

Tempest Magician rose her scythe above her head, sucking up lots of wind into it. Once she gathered enough, she released a war cry and thrust her scythe forward, unleashing a horizontal hurricane at Specter.

"Trap Card, activate! Magic Cylinder!" Specter pressed a button on his Duel Disk the activated the card, bringing out two cylinders as Ryuki gasped. The windstorm was absorbed into the one on Ryuki's right and was then shot out back towards him through the left one. The powerful gusts blasted against Ryuki, making him yell in pain as the razor winds cut his skin, blood trickling out of them, the pain actually making him drop to one knee.

**Ryuki: 1800**

**Specter: 3000**

Ryuki bit his lip as he pushed himself slowly back up onto his feet, struggling to stand straight. "Man… That… That was a lot more painful than I expected it would be. This guy is good…" Looking at his opponent, he started to worry if he could win this.

"_Stay strong, Ryuki! You can still win this! If you can summon me out, I can help you win!"_

As he heard the voice once more, Ryuki looked to his Extra Deck to see that the card for Crepusculon was once again glowing. Nodding slightly, he said, "Okay… I trust you." Taking a deep breath, he said, "Alright… I end my turn." Looking back to Specter, trying to stand as strong as he could despite his pain, he said, "Your move… Jerk…"

Specter seemed unfazed by Ryuki's comment. "Very well. If you are in such as rush to lose your soul, I will gladly grant it. Draw!" Drawing his top card, he added it to his hand as he said, "To begin, I activate the Spell Card Monster Reborn to revive my Grand Tiki Elder. And next, I will Normal Summon my Melchid the Four-Face Beast **(4/1500/1200)**." The two monsters quickly appeared on the field, looking fiendishly towards Ryuki. "However, my creatures will not be staying for long. They all merely here to bring forth my mightiest Mask creature!"

Ryuki's eyes bulged as he looked on in shock. "What!?"

Specter, then, finally broke his calm mask and allowed himself a small smirk. "That's right. I release both my Grand Tiki Elder and my Melchid the Four-Face Beast to Special Summon the powerful Masked Beast Des Guardius **(8/3300/2500)**!" As the two monsters gave one last roar, the disappeared in bursts of light as they merged together and formed a dark portal. Out of it appeared the mighty creature, its long neck swinging around as it let out a monstrous shriek.

Ryuki, despite his attempt to seem defiant, could not resist the urge to take a step or two back in fear of the creature. "Oh shit…"

Specter, chuckling, then said, "Now then, Masked Beast Des Guardius, attack! Destroy his Tempest Magician with Fiendish Slash!" The creature then raised its claw as it began to glow brightly. With a roar, the creature then brought down its razor sharp claws on Tempest Magician, making her shriek as the creature cut her through, releasing a powerful explosion that knocked Ryuki onto his bottom.

**Ryuki: 700**

**Specter: 3000**

Specter then at last began to laugh maniacally. "This!? This is the Twilight Mage!? This is the one Crepusculon selected as his master and leader of the Elemental Sorcerers!? HAHAHA! You are pathetic! I expected far more of a challenge from the great Ryuki Kasshu! I hope you make your next turn count, boy! Because from the looks of things… It'll be your last. Turn end."

Ryuki growled as he got up from the floor, rubbing the back of his head as he said, "You're right… I am Ryuki Kasshu… And if you know anything about me, you would know that I never, EVER, back down without a fight! I won't let you beat me! I don't know what you want or what your boss is planning, but I won't let it happen! DRAW!" Furiously, Ryuki ripped the top card off his Deck, the card literally shining. "Okay… I activate my Card of Sanctity, allowing us each to draw until we have six cards in our hands!" As Specter drew his cards, Ryuki's hand went to the top of his Deck. Closing his eyes, he thought, _Please, guys, don't let me down. Give me what I need! _Ryuki drew his cards and when he flipped them over to look at what he had, his expression brightened. "YES!"

Seeing and hearing this, Specter suddenly grew serious again. "Eh?"

Ryuki chuckled as he said, "This is gonna be the last turn, Specter… Because I am ending this Duel right here, right now! First, I activate MY Monster Reborn to revive my Tempest Magician!" In a bright flash of light, Tempest Magician reappeared on the field, twirling her scythe. "Next, I summon my Tuner Monster Night's End Sorcerer **(2/1300/400)**!" Immediately, the young Spellcaster appeared on the field, carrying his own scythe. And now, I'll tune my Level 6 Tempest Magician with my Level 2 Night's End Sorcerer for a Synchro Summon!" As he said this, in the middle of Ryuki's forehead appeared a gold and black third eye, similar to the Eye of Udjat that would sometime appear on Atem's head when using his power.

Specter suddenly looked afraid. "WHAT!? B-but… The only Level 8 Spellcaster Synchro you could have is… NO!"

Ryuki just grinned. "YES!

"_Darkness and light will now meet as one to become the ultimate defender of justice! Unleash the ultimate magic and expel all malice and cruelty! Synchro Summon! Shine darkly, Crepusculon – Sorcerer of Dark Light!"_

There was a huge explosion of light, a mix of white and black colored light shooting out as the Synchro Summon occurred. When the light faded, standing before Ryuki was Crepusculon, a pitch black skinned man with long golden hair, two black eyes and a third gold eye on his forehead, black robes with gold trim, gold boots and a black staff with a gold crystal on top **(8/3000/2400)**.

Looking back over at Ryuki, he nodded to him as he said, _"Thank you, my young friend. Now that I am here, you will achieve your victory."_

Ryuki nodded up at the leader of the Elemental Sorcerers as he said, "Right. Okay, now then, I activate my Spell Card Dark Magic Curtain! By paying half my Life Points, I can Special Summon my Dark Magician **(7/2500/2100)**!"

**Ryuki: 350**

**Specter: 3000**

As the skeletal curtain appeared on the field, out of it hopped the most famous Spellcaster monster of all time. However, unlike Yugi's which was purple or Arkana's which was red, Ryuki's Dark Magician was dressed in blue, long white hair streaming down the sides of his head. "However, he won't be here for long! I release him to Special Summon Dark Eradicator Warlock **(7/2500/2100)**!" His Dark Magician suddenly glowed brightly. When the light faded, it had evolved in a red cloaked, green skinned Spellcaster wielding a staff with a glowing purple crystal.

Despite his earlier fear, Specter suddenly looked defiant as he said, "Your monsters are strong, I grant you that, but not strong enough to defeat my Des Guardius!"

Ryuki then grinned as he said, "Not yet, but he will be soon! Because now, I activate one of Crepusculon's effects! By removing from play one LIGHT Monster in my Graveyard, I can take one Spell Card from my Deck and activate its effect immediately! So, I will remove my Silent Magician from play to activate my Riryoku!" The moment he played the card, a ghostly face appeared on the field, looking towards Specter. "Plus, since I activated a Normal Spell Card, Dark Eradicator Warlock's effect activates! Whenever a Normal Spell is activated, he deals you 1000 points of damage! Go, Mystic Burning!" The warlock extended his staff towards Specter who yelled in pain as the burning purple beam hit him.

**Ryuki: 350**

**Specter: 2000**

As Specter recovered, Ryuki then said, "Now then, the effect of my Riryoku kicks in, draining your Des Guardius of half its ATK and adding it one of my own monsters! So, Crepusculon gets a power boost while your creature weakens **(3300-1650) (3000-4650)**!"

Specter's eyes looked on in terror. That was enough to wipe him out. "NO! NONONONO! THIS CANNOT BE!"

Ryuki nodded grimly as he said, "It is! And it's time to end this! Crepusculon, attack! Shining Shadow!" The Twilight Sorcerer looked back to Ryuki and said, grinning, _"Gladly! HEE-YAH!" _Extending his staff forward, he charged up a powerful blast around his golden crystal, firing it off at Des Guardius, annihilating him and making Specter scream as the blast enveloped him as well.

**Ryuki: 350 - Winner**

**Specter: 0**

As the Duel ended and Specter lay on the ground, beaten and bleeding, he whispered out, "Lord… Lord Kelron… Forgive me…" And then, the purple flames closed in on him. When they faded, his soul was gone.

Deactivating his Duel Disk, Ryuki collapsed onto the couch behind him. Looking up, he saw Crepusculon floating before him in Duel Spirit form. _"Ryuki, I know you have many questions about everything, and I believe it is now time for answers…"_

* * *

**Serpentdragon: **Or the time for answers could come next time! xD LOL Anyway, I really appreciate you guys being patient. Also, you should check out another 5D's OC story I am co-authoring with Barret M107 (formerly Typhoon Swell) under his name called "Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's: The World's Ascension." Well, with that out of the way, I'll turn it over to Ryuki for the preview of next chapter.

**Ryuki: **Hey guys! In the next chapter, I find what the whole deal is with that guy Specter and this new Duel Spirit Crepusculon. Later, I meet up with this girl named Stephanie Starlette Doci who challenges me to a Duel, wanting to know the truth behind my magic. Unfortunately, she gets wrapped up in everything when another one of those guys like Specter shows up. Now, I have to Turbo Duel to save her in the next chapter "The Disbeliever and the Magic of Speed!"

"**I'm gonna make you tell me how you do your tricks!"**


End file.
